Fear of the Dentist
by mandy52799
Summary: Bella has an irrational fear of the dentist. Will she be able to to find her happy place, or will she run away screaming?


**Smeyer owns all things Twilight. I only own a mind full of fuckery. Special thanks to Kat Green, who asked if anyone knew of any dentist fics. Also to Lizconno for laughing at my response, that fueled this little fic. And to Gloria for encouraging me. It was a long 25 minutes of writing, but here you have it.**

**This fic is dedicated to Sarah Hutchinson. I hope this helps you find your happy place.**

Bella sat trembling in the waiting room. "Is it cold in here? It seems quite cold in here."

"Relax Bella, the temperature is perfectly normal in here. You are just getting yourself all worked up." Alice replied with an eye roll.

Bella pulled her coat tighter around herself, but she continued to shake.

"Alice...Alice I'm sweating. I think I am sick. Perhaps I should just go home and try again another day. When I feel better. Like next year. Maybe the one after."

"Bella, you're sweating because you are wearing a wool coat inside an office with its heat set at 70 degrees." Alice's nose wrinkled up as she glances at her friend's coat.

"What was that look for?"

"I don't like your coat."

"My coat? Why?"

"Its wool."

"And?"

"And I don't like sheep."

Bella stared at her friend bemused. She was about to question her friend's hatred of sheep when she heard her name called. _FUCK!_

"Good morning Bella!" The chipper nurse singsonged. Bella glanced at her nametag._ Angela._

"Good morning Angela." Bella grumbled softly. It wasn't bad enough that she was entering her own personal hell, but she was also doing so at 7:30 in the morning. _Why is everyone so damn perky?_

"Have a seat right here, and Dr. Cullen will me with you shortly. Do you need anything?"

_An escape route?_

Finding herself at a loss for words, she just shook her head dumbly.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few. Just make yourself comfortable!"

_Comfortable! I think this woman has been hitting the gas!_

Before she was able to make a covert escape, an underwear model in a lab coat entered the room.

"Hello Bella, I'm Dr. Cullen. How are you this morning."

"Ff-fine." She stuttered.

"Well Bella, I will be removing your wisdom teeth today. Your regular dentist sent the films over and it looks like we are all set to go whenever you are ready."

Bella nodded her head to give the hot doctor the go ahead.

"Alright Bella, I'm going to put this mask over your face and I just want you to sit back and breathe normally. Picture yourself in your happy place. You will be able to follow commands, but you won't feel anything."

Bella closed her eyes and pictured her happy place.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she opened her eyes. She noticed that Angela wasn't in the room. She turned her head toward the sexy god of a dentist.

_God he's gorgeous! _

He was tall. Really tall. Probably around 6'4". His skin was pale, and it pulled tightly over his muscular forearms. He had removed his lab coat and was in the process of removing his tie. Her eyes darted up and were immediately trapped in his emerald green gaze. He was staring at her intensely as he removed the restrictive piece of fabric .slowly. He licked his lips, and Bella found herself mimicking the motion. His lips cocked up on one side when he saw her pink tongue dart out to moisten her plump lips.

"I hope you don't mind, but it was getting hot in here." Dr. Sexinalabcoat spoke in a low breathy voice.

"Oh um no problem." Bella squeaked out.

"You could remove some articles of clothing as well if you'd like" He stood beside her and pushed the coat down her shoulders till it polled at her waist in the green plastic chair. She pulled it off the rest of the way and dropped in on the floor. The dentist smiled at his eager young patient.

"Alright Bella, just lay back and relax your jaw muscles. Open your mouth as wide as you can." Bella did as he said, completely helpless against his dazzling presence. "Good girl!" he encouraged her.

Bella heard the sound of a zip and suddenly she felt something soft and round rubbing over her bottom lips. Her tongue came out to re-wet her lip and made contact with the object. It was large, warm and slightly salt. It smelled so good, she just had to have a taste.

Engulfing him in her mouth, she moaned and set to work at making him do the same. He pumped in and out of her hot little mouth, his hips starting to jerk in an irregular pattern.

"Touch yourself Bella. Rub your tits for me." he breathed out heavily. Still under his spell, and so incredibly turned on, she complied without hesitation. She moaned again, and that sent Dr. Hardcock into his orgasm. Warm streams of come shot into Bella's mouth.

While she had no problem sucking a man off, she did have a problem swallowing. She closed her eyes to ponder what to do.

When she opened them, the room seemed brighter and the sounds around her seemed louder. Dr. Fellatio's clothes were back in their proper place without a wrinkle to be found. Angela stood beside her smiling.

"All done!" she stated cheerfully to her confused looking patient.

Bella took a moment to gather her wits and realized that her hands were in fact gathering her tits. There was no question to what she was doing as she had them firmly squeezed in her palms. She quickly removed her hands from her chest, thanking God that Dr. GorgeousAss was facing away from her, filling in her chart.

She closed her eyes and sighed in relief. She was disappointed that it had all been a dream, but she was glad she had been saved some mortification.

Dr. Needslessclothes turned to face her. "You did great Bella. Everything went perfectly."

She smiled a little numbly at him, feeling the effects of the Novocaine.

He smiled back and turned to walk out the door. Just as he was about to leave, he turned to Bella.

"Oh and Bella...Its okay to spit.


End file.
